Happily Ever After
by VortexVixen
Summary: The way I would've ended it.


THIS IS THE WAY THAT I WOULD HAVE ENDED IT. IT IS NOT THE WAY IT REALLY HAPPENED, THOUGH. (I HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST EPISODE YET, THOUGH.) 

"Ready, Mallory?" Diana asked nervously. The Sliders had landed on a world that had a lot of Sliding Technology. They found a lab that they could use to split Mallory and Quinn. The scientist there seemed eager to let them use their lab. Diana thought that they seemed a little too eager, but the others wanted to get it over with. They had only three days there, so they had to get it done right away. "Ready as I'll ever be." Mallory sighed. He could sense that the other Quinn agreed. Mallory glanced over at Maggie and Rembrandt. He wondered what it would be like when their Quinn came back. They would not want him there anymore, and probably couldn't wait to get rid of him. Mallory sighed. They were the only real friends that he had, but he knew that he had to let them get their Quinn back. It was the right thing to do, and he could not live like this forever. Mallory nodded at Diana. Diana went to the controls. Two scientists had volunteered to help them restore the two Mallorys. As Maggie and Rembrandt watched, Mallory's image became blurry and they began to see two definite shapes forming. Maggie held her breath and squeezed Remmy's hand tightly. This had to work. She missed Quinn so much that it was almost like a physical pain inside. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed to who ever might be listening. She was in a sort of trance when Remmy shook her. She opened her eyes and gasped. Tears streamed down her face as she rushed to the platform. "It worked! It worked! Q-Ball, it worked!" Rembrandt kept saying that as he followed Maggie and Diana to the platform. Mallory was still strapped into the chair. He was weak, but still conscious. Diana rushed to his side and began to unstrap him. Q-ball was lying, passed out beside the chair, on the floor. He seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness and had no control over his body at all, except to turn his head slightly. Maggie was beside him sobbing for joy. Mallory was watching her and for the first time he realized how much Quinn meant to her. He had never seen her cry like this before. A couple times, she looked like she was about to, but she kept it in. Now here she was, bawling. The assistants from the lab helped Mallory and Quinn into wheelchairs. Surprisingly, Mallory was harder to get into the wheelchair than Quinn. They wheeled them down the hall to a large suite. "Your friends can rest here until they are able to move about on their own. You three can as well." One of the assistants told Diana and they walked away, quickly. Remmy, Diana, and Maggie put Quinn and Mallory to bed right away and went to the living room to discuss their next move. "Well, it will take Quinn quite a while to get better. We slide in two days. What are we going to do?" Diana sighed. "You don't know Quinn. He is very strong willed. He'll be ready. I promise." Maggie grinned. "Yeah, he'll be good as new in a week." Remmy agreed. Diana shook her head. "There is no possible way that he can make it. I don't even think Mallory can make it by then." Diana argued. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Diana got up to answer it. Two men in black suits and matching shades stood before her. "Can I help you, gentlemen?" "Secret Service, ma'am. The President would like to speak to you." one of the men said. He stepped back and motioned down the hall. "Right this way, ma'am. Your friends, too. John will stay with your other companions." The other man walked passed Diana and went into bedroom that Quinn was in. Remmy and Maggie stood up. "What is the problem, sir?" Remmy asked as they headed out the door behind the agent. "No problem, Mr. Brown. The President wants to see you, that's all." Replied the agent. "How do you know my name?" Remmy frowned. "Why does he want to see us? What have we done?" Maggie was outraged. The agent ignored her and led them to a conference room. He knocked on the door and a familiar voice called them inside. The agent stayed outside and the sliders entered the room, cautiously. A familiar man sat surrounded by five other secret service agents. Remmy and Maggie gasped. "Michael Mallory?!" they exclaimed together. He chuckled and nodded; obviously pleased that they knew who he was. "President Mallory, to you. I see you've met a few of my alternates, then?" he asked. "Yes, you're Quinn and Colin's father!" Maggie nodded. Mr. Mallory looked shocked. "Colin? You know him? Where is he?" "It's a long story, Sir." Diana finally spoke up. "I know that this is Mr. Brown and Ms. Beckett, but who are you?" "Dr. Diana Davis, Sir." she replied. "She's a physicist. How do you know who we are?" Maggie asked. "I have kept tabs on you ever since someone destroyed my SlideCage. I assumed that it was my sons, or their doubles, because I built it accordingly. Of course, I had no idea who the rest of you were, and so I wasn't sure if I was on the right track. In my search for them, I ran across a world where the Kromaggs were creating another species, a sort of Human-Kromagg hybrid. They were not quite Humaggs, though. I tried to rescue most of the subjects and ran across a particularly interesting one. She told me of her voyage across the multiverse and of her friends. Mr. Brown, Mr. Mallory, Professor Arturo and she told me all about Ms. Beckett." "Wade Wells?!" gasped Remmy. The President laughed and nodded. He turned to one of the secret service and whispered something into his ear. The man went through a door in the back of the room and Mr. Mallory returned to the Sliders. "I returned the others to their homeworlds, but kept Miss Wells here. She wanted to know what happened to Quinn as much as I did. I sent her out after you, but always managed to be one world after you. We tried to speed things up, but she ended up sliding just when your vortex closed. Since she ran into some pretty close calls, I had her go as a holographic image, instead." Michael explained. Just then, the door opened and Wade entered. 

"Remmy" she screamed, running over to him and hugging him. She cried and held onto him as though she would never let go. A few tears also slid down "The Cry'n Man's" cheek as he held on, too. Finally they let go and Wade approached Maggie somewhat nervously. "I'm sorry that I was so mean to you, Maggie. I was just jealous because I thought you were taking Quinn and Remmy away from me. Can you forgive me?" Maggie smiled. "Of course, Wade. I was mean to you, too. I should've never said those things about the Professor!" They hugged and then Maggie introduced Wade and Diana. When they were all done, they turned back to the President. "Well, anyway. What did you want to see us about?" Diana asked. "I wanted to see if you knew where my sons were and to congratulate you on the work you all have done. You all have done so much to help other worlds and other people." "You should thank Quinn. It is because of him that we have all of this. The Professor wanted us not to interfere with other worlds, thinking we might through their lives out of whack, but Quinn couldn't help it." Remmy explained. "Quinn cares so much about people. He has risked his life millions upon millions of times, trying to save someone else's." Maggie said proudly. 

Mr. Mallory sent his Secret Service away and they sat down to discuss how each of them came to be there. Maggie and Wade excused themselves and were escorted back to the suite. They excused the Secret Service, who insisted upon guarding the door, anyway, and went to see Mallory. He was tying to walk around the room, though he was still a bit wobbly. "Wade, this is Mallory, Quinn's double. Mallory, this is Wade wells, Quinn's best friend and former Slider." Maggie said. "It's nice to meet you." Wade smiled and Mallory just nodded. Maggie led her in to see Quinn. Quinn was sitting up with some difficulty when they came in. "Maggie! I...Wade?!" He gasped and laid back down. Wade sat down beside him on the bed. "How did you get here, and where exactly IS here?" Quinn said weakly. Sitting had drained him of his energy. Maggie left to get him something to drink. "It's a long story. I think you had better rest for now." Wade smiled. "Where's Maggie? Did she leave? Where is she?" Quinn began to panic and Wade frowned. "I'm right here, Quinn. I just went to get you something to drink." Maggie said as she walked in with a large glass of milk. She knew she had to get him strong enough to Slide in two days. Quinn took the milk and guzzled it down. Then he set it feebly on the table beside the bed. "Well, we had better let you sleep, now. We'll see you in the morning..." as the women turned to leave, Quinn's eyes opened wide. "No! Maggie! Don't leave me again!" He moaned. The girls frowned at each other. This did not seem like the Quinn they knew. "Okay. We'll stay here." Maggie said soothingly as they sat back down. They waited until Quinn fell asleep and then they slipped out into the living room. "Wow. That wasn't like him at all." Wade remarked. Maggie nodded. "I know. It is possible that he could still have a little bit of Mallory him. That's what Diana said could happen." Maggie sighed. "Maybe it's just that he thought that he was alone for so long, that he wants to make sure that he's back. Y'know?" Wade suggested. Maggie shrugged. "Yeah. Maybe. So, what were the Kromaggs' like? How did they treat you?" 

The next day Diana went back to the lab to try to get Colin back. Remmy, Wade, and even Mallory joined her. Mallory was feeling like his old self again. Maggie insisted upon staying with Quinn and cooked him a large, rare steak. She made instant mashed potatoes to go with it. When she went in his room to deliver the food, she almost dropped the plate. Quinn was walking around the room like a toddler. He pulled himself up, using the bed, and used a chair like a walker. He looked so funny. Maggie grinned and cleared her throat. Startled, Quinn toppled and fell down. Maggie set down the plate and rushed to his side. she helped him into the chair and grinned. "Feeling better?" she asked. Quinn sighed. "Not a whole lot. I know I have to be ready for the slide, though. By the way, when is the slide?" "Maybe tomorrow night, maybe never." Maggie grinned at his puzzled expression. "What do you mean?" "Well, we might be on your home world! Can you believe it?" Maggie grinned again. Quinn gasped. "You think so? Did you see my parents?" "We saw your father. He's the President here." "Really?" Maggie nodded and they both fell silent. "I made you some food. It's a steak and some potatoes. To build up your strength." Maggie said. Quinn smiled. He had not realized how much he cared about her until The Accident. He knew now that he loved her. He had always loved her. It truly was "Love at fist sight". "Thank you." he replied simply. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but for some reason, he just couldn't. "They are all trying to get Colin back right now..." Maggie was interrupted. "Do you still miss Steven?" Quinn asked suddenly. She looked startled. "Steven? Of course I do. I always will." she responded. What did he mean? Did he want to know if she was over him? "Oh." 

"Farmboy! Colin, I would like you to meet Dr. Diana Davis, (she's the one who brought you back,) and this is Mallory, (Quinn's double.) Guys, this is Colin Mallory, our Quinn's brother." Rembrandt explained. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am." Colin said to Diana. "Thank you ever so much for bringing me back to my friends." Mallory suddenly burst out laughing. "Listen to this guy! Where's he from? Uranus?" Mallory laughed. "He's being polite! God, you're immature!" Wade glared at Mallory. Rembrandt grinned. He suddenly had a wonderful idea. "Oh, Colin! This is Wade Wells. She's Quinn's friend. She's really good at computers." He said innocently. Diana grinned. She knew what he was trying to do. "It's nice to meet you, Colin. I've heard a lot about you." "I have heard a lot about you as well, Wade." Mallory chuckled, but Diana elbowed him in the ribs. Rembrandt, Mallory, and Diana left the two of them to get to know one another. 

When they got back to the room, Quinn and Mallory were face to face. Neither of them moved for several seconds. Then Quinn grinned and extended his hand. "I don't believe we've actually formally met. My name's Quinn Mallory. What's yours?" Mallory looked at him like he was nuts. Then he smiled. "It's Quinn Mallory, but my friends call me Mallory." The two of them laughed and shook hands. 

Later they all were sitting in the living room talking about the past couple days' events. Colin and Wade sat by each other on the sofa and Maggie and Quinn sat on the sofa opposite theirs. Diana sat in an armchair and Remmy rested on the arm. Mallory was left to sulk by himself on a kitchen chair that he had to pull up. "Well, what are we going to do now? We've come to the end." Quinn sighed. "Well, I've done what I came to do. I want to go home." Diana said. "Yeah, I miss my family." Wade sighed. Rembrandt nodded. "Me too." he agreed with Wade. Mallory shrugged like it was no big deal. "I don't know what I want to do. There's nothing for me back home, anymore." he said. "I want to stay here with my parents, now that we found them, but I will go where you go, brother." Colin said seriously. "I have no place to go now. I don't know where I'll go." Maggie sighed. "Well, I want to stay here, but I still have some things to do, first. I have to get my adopted mother away from the Kromaggs." Quinn said with conviction. "I'll help you. I don't have anywhere to go, and I'm not ready to stop Sliding, yet." Maggie said. 

It was three weeks before any of them slid anywhere. Mr. Mallory handed them all devices he called, "Locators". They were worn like a watch and were supposed to connect the Sliders like a telephone, no matter what world they were on. Michael Mallory, Diana, Colin, and Quinn worked on the Timer. They made it so that the Locators worked as timers. They even increased the radius to the whole planet! They were ready to go. They were all gathered at the White House, (Which was in LA, not DC,) to say goodbye. Colin, Maggie, Wade, Mallory and Quinn were going to go rescue Mrs. Mallory from the Kromaggs and Diana was going to go home, but decided to help them. 

With Wade's help, they located Mrs. Mallory and Remmy and Wade escorted her home. Diana went to her homeworld by herself. Maggie, Mallory, Colin, and Quinn went back to Mallory Prime as they called it. Colin became a successful farmer and inventor. Diana became head of the lab in Geiger's place, and changed the lab to be a research facility for Sliding Technology. Soon it grew to be the Second Largest Sliding lab in the multiverse. (Second only to President and First Lady Mallory's, of course.) Rembrandt and Wade made a stop to pick up Malcolm on their way home. "I knew you'd come, Remmy!" Malcolm exclaimed as they went to Earth Prime, where Rembrandt adopted the boy. As promised, the first song that he wrote was a tribute to the Professor. It was "Classy and righteous", just like he had said. Mallory went to Earth Prime after all, and looked after Quinn's adopted mom. At first he got into trouble and was sent to jail, but Rembrandt bailed him out and threatened to sick Maggie on him! After that, he stayed at home and took care of Mrs. Mallory. He did things around the house and cut the grass. The one thing she would not let him do was oil the gate. Wade went back to work at the Doppler Computer Store, taking over after Hurley retired. Eventually she wrote a best seller about sliding, but she changed names. 

Quinn and Maggie went back to Mallory Prime with Colin, but within a week, they were so bored they could hardly stand it. They continued sliding for a year, until one day Quinn popped the question. She said yes, and they invited all the sliders to Mallory Prime for the wedding. It was beautiful wedding. Remmy, and his new band, (The Sliders,) played at the wedding. 

The newlyweds continued to slide until Maggie began pregnant with their first child. They moved back to Mallory Prime where a healthy Thomas-Michael was born. Again, the Sliders assembled to witness their big day. They all had become more like family than anything else. They all came together for the Holidays, other important moments. For Thomas-Michael's first birthday, for Wade and Colin's wedding, for the birth of Quinn and Maggie's second child, a son named Max, (after Arturo,) and for Colin and Wade's wedding. They were even there for Malcolm's graduation! Remmy's new band is currently on a world tour, (That is, they go to different worlds to perform!) 

After their three kids, (Thomas-Michael, Max and Misty,) got older, Quinn began to work on another project in his spare time. 

TIME TRAVEL!!! 


End file.
